


Guitars and Shots

by EpicSkyScience



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fuyuhiko Enjoys mean pranks, Hiyoko is a bad lier, Musician Hiyoko, Nurse Hajime, Photographer Fuyuhiko, Traditional Dancer Peko, talent swap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicSkyScience/pseuds/EpicSkyScience
Summary: A cute talent swap oneshot between a tiny musician and her personal nurse.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Kudos: 14





	Guitars and Shots

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this last night while I was haft asleep. If you want I can write more.

The small girl dashed down the school's hallway, soaked from head to toe. The only thing dry on her was the guitar case straped to her back. This was Hiyoko Saionji, the ultimate light Musician. Daughter of a famous musician and next in line as the head of her clan. As she got to the nurses office, she griped her still bleeding arm and sighed.

Hiyoko:Hajime is going to kill me...

She slowly opened the door to see the Ultimate Nurse, Hajime Hinata rearanging the medician on the shelves. Hiyoko had known Hajime ever since he became her personal nurse five years ago. The small 16 teen year old quietly cleared her thoat to get his attention. He adjusted the eye patch covering his left eye before turning around.

Hajime:Oh Hiyoko. Is it already lunch ti-

The taller teen quickly stopped when he seen the blonde girl in front of him was wearing a soaking wet school uniform. He then knoticed the blood dripping from her arm and became concern.

Hajime:Hiyoko, what happened!?

Hiyoko:I tripped and fell in the pool...

Hajime easily knew that was a lie since she wouldn't be caught dead in near the pool, but he chose not to press futher for now.

Hajime:Get in the chair and I'll patch you up. After that, get some clean cloths on before you get sick.

The pigtailed girl simply nodded shyly and got in the chair. When Hajime came lifted up her sleeve, he seen how bad her injury was. It clearly came from a blunt object and she was luck it wasn't broken. After making sure the wound was cleaned and wrapped, He handed her a clean tank top, shorts, underwear, and orange kimono.

Hajime:Go get changed then we can talk.

Hiyoko:Ok...Thank you Hajime.

She quickly ran behind the curtan on the other side of the room. After five minutes, she back out and sat back in the chair.

Hiyoko:Ok, what do you want to talk about?

Hajime:I want to know why you lied to me about your injury?

Hiyoko's eyes widened and she started to grip the sleeves on her kimono.

Hiyoko:L-lie? I'm not lying! I just triped and fell in the pool! That's all...

Hajime:I know you wouldn't be near the pool since you can't swim. Besides...

A sly smile crossed his face.

Hajime:Your little nose twitches when you lie.

Right on que, the tiny blond covered her nose with her hands. The taller teen then poked her on the forehead

Hajime:Got you.

Hiyoko:Why do I always fall for that?

Hajime:Alright Hiyoko, why really happened?

Hiyoko:Please don't be mad.

Hajime:I'm not mad. I just want you to tell me what really happened.

Hiyoko:Ok...I was practicing on my guitar when Fuyuhiko decided to dump a bucket of water on me.

Hajime griped his eye patched and sighed. Fuyuhiko was the Ultimate Photographer and was always playing pranks on the others in the class to "Get a good photo".

Hiyoko:When Peko found out what he did, he threw the bucket at me and ran.

Peko Pekoyama was the Ultimate Traditional Dancer as well as Fuyuhiko's girlfriend. She was always punishing him for his pranks anytime he did one.

Hiyoko:When I noticed my arm was bleeding, I ran all the way here. I'm sorry for lying. I just didn't want you and Fuyuhiko to fight again.

Hajime remember the last time Fuyuhiko pulled a prank on Hiyoko resulting in the smaller boy getting his ass whoop, the Fuyuhiko did manage to blind Hajime in his left eye.

Hajime:Was there anyone else around when this happened?

Hiyoko:J-just Mahiru...but I didn't tell her I got hurt.

Hajime:Hiyoko, you really need to be more open around others.

Hiyoko:But why? You're all I need.

Hajime:It would help if you had a girl to talk with about your problems. I might be the class rep and your personal nurse, but that doesn't mean I'm the only one who will help you out.

Hiyoko:Yeah...M-maybe I can see if Mahiru wants to be friends?

Hajime:It'll be your first step in building your confidence.

Hiyoko:Hey! I'm confident!

Hajime:You need to me to talk to your fans for you.

Hiyoko:...Oh yeah...

Suddenly the lunch bell rang and the two teens slowly stood up.

Hajime:Would you like to walk with me to the cafeteria?

Hiyoko:You know the answer.

Hajime:Then it's a yes?

Hiyoko:Yup...And Hajime?

Hajime:Yes sweetie?

The small girl stood on her toes and gave her partner a kiss on the cheek.

Hiyoko:Thank you for being the best boyfriend ever.


End file.
